


숩: Already Home

by huekangsoobing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a A Great Big World Song, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huekangsoobing/pseuds/huekangsoobing
Summary: What's left there to say for best friends Choi Soobin and Kang Taehyun after spending their last day together in their small hometown?Inspired by the song Already Home by A Great Big World (listen to it while reading)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	숩: Already Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyunnieBFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/gifts).



Upon receiving a letter of acceptance from New Yorks University, Taehyun knew that accepting will mean leaving behind his favorite person in the whole wide world, his trustworthy captain, his late night snack partner, his long walks companion, his best friend, his favorite hyungie: Choi Soobin. 

To not regret anything, he made a bucket list filled with each one of their childhood adventures and memories. From finding the pirate treasure (time capsule) they hide when they were 5 to playing a last prank to the worst teacher of their old middle school, it had it all. That's how "Tae + Bin Wishlist" came to life. 

So that summer before Taehyun left, they worked on their wishlist. One by one the days passed. One by one the wishes were granted. And the last day of summer had arrived. Taehyun's last wish was to spend his last day with Soobin and only him, just doing whatever. From the sunrise to the sunset, it was just the two of them pretending like they were the only ones in the world. That night, before each one left to their own house at the end of their long fun day, Taehyun stopped Soobin on his track. 

"what is it Tyun?" 

"hyung, can you promise me you will wait for me until I am home?" 

"only if you promise me to come back home" 

Taehyun smiled looking directly at Soobin's eyes. "I promise" 

"then it is a promise" 

* * *

The day after, Taehyun was finally leaving. Right now Soobin was on his way to see Taehyun off as he had promised him a few days ago while they were stargazing, one of their favorite things to do on his rooftop. Thinking about it, just how many things had he promised to that boy? 

"Morning, hyung" Taehyun's sweet honey voice brought him down from his thoughts. 

"Hey Tyun, you ready?" he replied, seeing all the boxes on the back of Taehyun's father's trunk. 

"Yeah, just gotta put this last box in the car" Taehyun picked up a huge box from the floor. It seemed too heavy and big for Taehyun seeing him almost lose balance while trying to pick it up. _Cute_ , he thought to himself. 

"Let me help you" Soobin said giggling, while taking away the heavy box from his struggling best friend's arms. 

"Thanks, hyung"

"It's okay, no need to-" and before Soobin could finish saying, he was cut short by Taehyun with a kiss on his right cheek. 

"W-why..." Soobin's brain was malfunctioning because what the actual fuck just happened. His best friend and crush for years just kissed him on the cheek! 

Taehyun just let out a soft laugh at the sight of a flustered Soobin, which only made the elder's cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink. "Consider it a _thank you_ token for yesterday" Taehyun turned head to the floor suddenly feeling shy. "Still can't believe you went thru all that just to grant me my last wish"

Right, Soobin had skip work yesterday to spend the whole day with Taehyun doing sweet nothings and it almost cost him his internship at "Huening & fam" farm as the new veterinary doctor.

"You are such an idiot, Kang Taehyun " 

"idiot?! That's what I get after showing some gratitude towards my best friend?" Taehyun scoffed, rolling his eyes at Soobin. 

Soobin always found the younger's annoyed faces adorable but even so, everything about his best friend was adorable in his eyes.

"But Tyun, you really are an idiot if you think I risked my only job opportunity in this small place just to finish your wishlist" he said, lightly tapping in between taehyun's angry eyebrows. "I almost got myself fired for you, dummy"

At this Taehyun felt a wave of guilt, "t-then, why-"

"Go thru all that trouble?"

Taehyun nodded. 

Soobin smiled. "For this, " and then he lean in to kiss Taehyun on his right cheek, just like the younger had done a moment ago.

"For a k-kiss?" Taehyun asked with big surprised eyes and red ears. He felt like his whole face was burning from the kiss. 

Soobin shook his head. "I did it for the same reason you told me you kissed me"

Taehyun nodded in understanding. He didn't had to ask again for another explanation. It was now obvious for him what the elder meant. "You are welcome, Soobinie hyung"

"You too," he said after embracing the shorter one in one big hug. "And taehyunie?"

Taehyun's arms found his way around his hyung's slim waist, "hm"

"Make sure to remember your part of the promise" Soobin's embrace became tighter around Taehyun. As if he didn't want to let go of the other. Perhaps he didn't. 

"Always"

The promise was rather simple of remembering because how could Taehyun ever forget coming back home, coming back to his Soobin hyung.

"I will make sure to come back home" _to you._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even if it was a very short thing... 
> 
> Also, please try to be understanding if my writing skills lacks, english is not my first language (>_<)
> 
> Feedback is gladly appreciated!
> 
> Also you can find me on twt @huekangsoobing ·ᴗ·


End file.
